Hallowen
by idiot-plot
Summary: Republish dari akun atashiwaben. No Plagiat. No Copy.


**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

 **A/N : Fanfik ini repost dari akun saya yang lain (atashiwaben). Jadi kalau ada** _ **reader**_ **yang merasa pernah baca fanfik ini, saya tegaskan ini bukan nyolong cerita, tapi ini original karangan saya yang saya** _ **publish**_ **di akun atashiwaben, dan kenapa saya repost disini? Alasannya karena lagi-lagi saya tidak bisa** _ **log in**_ **ke akun saya, beruntung akun ini bisa masuk lagi, dan karena saya sayang dengan cerita ini, daripada terpenjara di akun atashiwaben, lebih baik saya repost disini.**

 **Untuk yang sudah pernah baca, selamat baca ulang.**

 **Yang baru akan membaca, selamat membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Doshite_? Kenapa menempel gambar-gambar seram di kamarku?" Ichigo yang baru pulang setelah mengantar Yuzu ke tempat lest meletakan tas selempangnya di meja, mengerling, melihat dinding kamarnya yang sudah dipenuhi gambar bertema halloween .

Rukia menjawab tanpa menoleh, "ini _halloween_ , Ichigo. Kau tidak ingat?"

Ichigo menarik kursi, mendudukan diri, memperhatikan Rukia berdiri ditempat tidur, menempel gambar-gambar bertema _gothic_ berukuran besar di dinding atas tempat tidur.

"Aku tahu ini _halloween_ , maksudku, kenapa kau menempel gambar-gambar bodoh itu di dinding kamarku, kenapa tidak di tempatmu?"

Rukia membalikan badan, menatap Ichigo jengkel, "aku tidak bisa memasang gambar di dalam lemari, bodoh. Terlalu sempit."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah memasang gambar."

Rukia mendenguskan nafas kasar, melompat turun dari tempat tidur, menghampiri dan berdiri di depan Ichigo dengan kedua tangan dipinggang, "dengar ya, Ichigo," mulanya dengan penuh penekanan, "aku ingin merayakan _halloween_ seperti yang lain, karena aku tidur disini, makanya aku menempel gambarnya disini. Kalau kau takut—"

Ichigo mengangkat tangannya, memotong lanjutan kalimat Rukia, "aku tidak takut."

Rukia menepis tangan Ichigo, "jangan banyak protes kalau kau tidak takut," ia kembali melompat ke tempat tidur, melanjutkan memasang gambar, sedetik kemudian ia membalikan badan kembali, "hey Ichigo," panggilnya, Ichigo menoleh. "Awas kalau kau menurunkan gambar-gambarku."

Ichigo memutar mata, siapa yang mau repot-repot menurunkan gambar bodoh seperti itu. Ia memutar badan menghadap meja, mengeluarkan buku peer dari dalam tas.

Sementara Rukia sibuk dengan gambar, Ichigo menyibukan diri dengan mengerjakan peer.

Ia menoleh saat mendengar desah lega Rukia.

"Ya selesai!"

Ichigo melihat gambar-gambar seram yang tertempel di dinding, lalu menatap Rukia. Ia mendengus, berani bertaruh jika gambar-gambar itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Rukia pasti akan menurunkannya lagi.

- **malamnya** -

"Terimakasih makanannya." Rukia yang pertama menghabiskan makan malam, ia segera membawa bekasnya ke wastafel untuk dicuci.

"Kau terlihat buru-buru, Rukia- _chan_."

Rukia menoleh dan mengulum senyum pada Ishin, " _ha'i_ , paman. Aku ingin cepat-cepat menikmati suasana _halloween_ di kamar."

" _Sou ka na._ "

Ichigo mendengus, ia yang kedua selesai, menggeser tubuh Rukia dari depan wastafel, membuatnya mendengus tersinggung.

"Aku duluan _ne_."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Rukia langsung bergegas ke kamar.

" _Niichan_ , apa Rukia- _neesan_ menghias kamar?"

Ichigo menoleh pada Yuzu, "tidak, hanya memasang gambar."

" _Sou ka_ ," Yuzu mengangguk pengertian, "tapi bersemangat sekali _ne_ ."

"Hn."

Setelah semua selesai makan, Ichigo membantu kedua adiknya membereskan dapur. Lalu, selama satu jam ia menemani Ishin minum sake, mendengarkan curhatan Ishin tentang kerinduannya pada ibu mereka dengan setengah hati. Setelah Ishin tertidur karena mabuk ia kembali ke kamar.

Saat membuka pintu, Ichigo mengernyit, lampu dimatikan yang menyala hanya lampu belajar di atas meja, membuat kamar menjadi remang-remang, terlihat suram dengan gambar-gambar gelap yang menepel di dinding. Rukia duduk memeluk lutut di tempat tidur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Rukia menoleh, "menikmati _halloween_."

Ichigo mendengus, mengambil buku pelajaran, lalu duduk disamping Rukia.

Rukia bergeser mendekat berbisik, "Ichigo, apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh?"

Ichigo tidak menghiraukannya, paling-paling Rukia sedang berimajinasi atau berhalusinasi.

"Ichigo, apa menurutmu gambar itu bergerak?"

Lihat, benarkan?

"Ichigo," Rukia semakin menempel pada Ichigo, "aku lihat wanita di gambar itu berkedip kepadaku."

Ichigo memutar mata, mendorong Rukia menjauh, "kau berhalusinasi, Rukia."

Rukia mendelik, "aku tidak berhalusinasi."

Ia menoleh pada gambar yang dipasangnya dipintu lemari, dengan cepat ia memepet Ichigo lagi. "Lihat, dia tersenyum kepadaku!"

Ichigo menutup bukunya dengan jengkel, mendorong Rukia lagi. Menghampiri stopkontak, menyalakan lampu, lalu melihat gambar-gambar itu satu persatu. "Tidak ada yang bergerak, tidak ada yang berkedip, dan tidak ada yang tersenyum, Rukia. Kalau kau takut, sebaiknya kau turunkan gambar-gambar," Ichigo menunjuk semua gambar, "bodoh ini."

Rukia memeluk guling, "kau mau menurunkannya untukku?"

Ichigo menatapnya datar, sudah bisa ditebak, dirinya lagi yang kena. Ia menghela nafas, mencabuti semua gambar dan melemparkannya ke kolong tempat tidur.

"Aku tidur disini ya?"

"Apa?"

Rukia bercanda kan?

" _Onegaishimasu_ ," Rukia memasang wajah memohon seperti anjing, manis, "aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

Ichigo menutup mata, memijat dahinya yang terasa berdenyut, lalu menatap Rukia, mengacungkan telunjuk, memberi peringatan, "jangan membuat gaduh."

Rukia mengangguk cepat, "janji."

Ichigo menghela nafas, "ambil bantal dan selimutmu."

Rukia bergerak cepat, mengeluarkan bantal, selimut dan chappy dari lemari.

"Tunggu," sergah Ichigo, "tidak boleh ada chappy di tempat tidurku."

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa chappy."

"Terserah, kalau kau mau tidur ditempat tidurku, singkirkan chappy itu."

Rukia terlihat bimbang, namun akhirnya ia menurut, memasukan kembali chappy ke dalam lemari.

Karena Ichigo sudah menempati tempat menghadap dinding, Rukia menempati tempat di pinggir dekat kolong.

"Jangan ganggu aku." Ichigo

memperingatkan sekali lagi, lalu menarik selimut hingga ke kepala.

Rukia melirik seluruh ruangan, ia beringsut, menempel punggung Ichigo.

"Ichigo, bagaimana kalau wanita di gambar bangun dan menarikku ke kolong?"

Ichigo mendengus kasar, menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. Terserah, Rukia! Terserah!

- _end_ -

 **A/N : Di postingan akun atashiwaben, saya baca review, kok katanya endingnya kurang, dikira ada adegan romantis lagi, eh ternyata malah ending.**

 **Ya, memang dari awal nulis cerita ini saya nggak berpikir untuk menulis cerita romantis, tadinya mau ke genre komedi, tapi mungkin komedi juga nggak kena ya, ya sudah lah, jadinya ya begitu ceritanya.**


End file.
